elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Hearthstone
, which functions similarly}} } |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_Misc_Rune_01 |name=Hearthstone |unique= |quality=Common |bind=BoP |special=Unique |effect=Use: Returns you to . Speak to an Innkeeper in a different place to change your home location. |cast=10 sec |cooldown=30 minutes |ilvl=1 }} A Hearthstone is a device used to teleport oneself to any home place (an inn, location set by the player) in the world. All characters receive a Hearthstone upon creation. Should the player destroy it, asking an innkeeper to “make this inn your home” will recreate one for free. Notes ]] * It is unique so you can only have one. * The target inn destination of a hearthstone can be changed by binding to a different inn, by talking to an innkeeper and choosing "Make this inn your home." * You can destroy the Hearthstone if you so desire. To get a new one, speak with any innkeeper and set the Bind point. * Using a hearthstone takes 10 seconds to activate (effectively a 10 second Casting Time spell). * The Hearthstone can be used during combat; however, the casting will be interrupted if the user takes any hits. ** Being hit will not interrupt the casting of a Hearthstone, however, if the player is immune to the type of damage caused by the hits. Since a paladin's Divine Shield spell makes him immune to all damage for 12 seconds, and the casting time of the Hearthstone is 10 seconds, it's possible for the paladin to escape combat via Bubble Hearth. * After use, the hearthstone has a 30 minute cooldown time. However, this cooldown time is turned into 15 minutes if the player is in a guild with level 8 or higher, granting him Hasty Hearth. This cooldown continues even if the player logs off. * The Hearthstone is initially bound to the starting zone of the player. To be exact, the very spot that your character was initially created. There is no way to set your hearthstone back to this location if you change it. * Two items in the world have the same ability as the Hearthstone, the first being found on a boss in Karazhan. The second being The Innkeeper's Daughter. * Scribes can make and use stacks of of various levels. They have a 20 minute cooldown, and the scroll is consumed on use. * The Shaman's spell Astral Recall reproduces the ability as well, but has the cooldown reduced from 30 to 15 minutes, and can be reduced further with a Glyph of Astral Recall to just 7.5 minutes. * Due to their ability to teleport to capital cities, mages can be much more flexible with where they set their home to than other classes. Many set their home at Argent Tournament so they can help summon others to Ulduar or Crusaders' Coliseum, as well to complete the Tournament Daily Quests; Wyrmrest Temple is used for general accessibility in all Northrend, Naxxramas or Obsidian Sanctum; some set it elsewhere, maybe in Azeroth, like Booty Bay to complete the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza faster, or Light's Hope Chapel if they're grinding for the Baron's mount. * While low-level players may not reach it conventionally, it is possible to be ported by a mage directly to Dalaran and then set one's hearthstone to a local innkeeper there. This is occasionally done for alts for accessibility to cities far away from each other, particularly the Exodar. However, it makes some travel longer due to the lack of immediate flight points past the large city itself. * Hearthing can be done while seated and while laying down. * Unlike the other classes, Death Knights do not start with Hearthstones. Instead, they can get them from an innkeeper after completing their starting zone. * When a guild reaches Level 8, the guildmembers Hearthstones will have a cooldown of 15 minutes, instead of 30 minutes. The guild perk is also known as Hasty Hearth. * You can also use the "auto-unstuck" feature in the Help window to accomplish the same exact thing with only a 5 minute cooldown. However, beware, as there may be consequences for using this too often. Recommended home locations Through the Warlords of Draenor expansion, Shrine of Seven Stars for Alliance or Shrine of Two Moons for Horde are nice places to set your hearth to because they have a portal to all major Alliance capitals for the respective faction. They also include Dalaran and Shattrath City for both factions. As of Patch 6.2, Stormshield for Alliance or Warspear for Horde are nice because they access to portal to Tanaan Jungle quest hubs and Auction House which the shrines lack, as well portals to the non-expansion faction capitals. But in the case of inexperienced players, the home is usually set to a convenient location bearing in mind the zones in which they are questing and the instances they might be going to: ; For the Alliance * Levels 5-10: Goldshire (human), Dolanaar (night elf), Azure Watch (draenei), Kharanos (dwarf & gnome) * Levels 10-20: Sentinel Hill (human), Auberdine (night elf), Blood Watch (draenei), Thelsamar (dwarf & gnome) * Levels 20-58: Ironforge, Stormwind or Theramore * Levels 58-68: Shattrath City * Levels 68-74: Valiance Keep or Valgarde * Levels 74-80: Dalaran * Levels 80-85: Stormwind or Ironforge * Levels 85-100: Shrine of Seven Stars * Level 100: Stormshield for access to portal to Lion's Watch, Tanaan Jungle (also portals to non-expansion faction capitals) and Auction House which is not available at shrine ; For the Horde * Levels 5-10: Razor Hill (orc & troll), Brill (undead), Bloodhoof Village (tauren), Falconwing Square/Fairbreeze Village (blood elf) * Levels 10-20: Crossroads (tauren, orc & troll), The Sepulcher (undead), Tranquillien (blood elf) * Levels 20-58: Orgrimmar, Undercity or Grom'gol Base Camp * Levels 58-68: Shattrath City * Levels 68-74: Warsong Hold or Vengeance Landing * Levels 74-80: Dalaran * Levels 80-85: Orgrimmar or Undercity * Levels 85-100: Shrine of Two Moons * Level 100: Warspear for access to portal to Vol'mar, Tanaan Jungle (also portals to non-expansion faction capitals) and Auction House which is not available at shrine Ghetto hearthing As of patch 3.1.0, ghetto hearthing has been removed from the game. Instead of returning to the home location, the character will be transported to the nearest graveyard. The cooldown of a hearthstone was also lowered to 30 minutes.Hearthstones down to 30 minute cooldown in patch 3.1 by Zach Yonzon Feb 26th 2009 at 9:20PMWorld of Warcraft official forums (02-26-2009). Change Hearthstones to 30 Minutes. Retrieved on February 28 2009. This trick involved creating a group for an easily accessible instance (such as the Stockades), zoning in, then passing lead to the other person and leaving the group, thus forcing the system to teleport you to your hearthstone point. and Draenei Heartstoning]] Hearthstones in Lore In the novel Stormrage, hearthstones are depicted as very rare objects. King Varian believes them to be only a legend. “Things heard only in stories concerning magi…or elves.” Hearthstones are used by Tyrande, Broll, and others to quickly hurry back to Darnassus after the Nightmare attacked Stormwind. In the end, the group was ambushed and only Broll made it back. In The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm, Jaina makes a hearthstone for Anduin that leads right to her home in Theramore, so he may find more time outside the politics of Stormwind and remain a child a bit longer. The decision would save Anduin's life when he used the hearthstone to escape a Dark Iron-controlled Ironforge. Patch changes * * References See also * * External links de:Ruhestein fi:Hearthstone fr:Pierre de Foyer pl:Hearthstone Category:Game terms Category:Transportation Category:World of Warcraft common items Category:World of Warcraft starting items